civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Russia (Putin)
Russia led by Putin is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Viregel and Wolfdog. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Russia As Winston Churchill once said, Russia is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. It is a part of Europe and a part of Asia, yet separate from both. It is rich with natural resources, yet its people have historically been grindingly poor. It has been invaded and overrun by Goths, Huns, Mongols, French and Germans, yet remained uniquely Russian. It has been a superpower and a nearly failed state, a monarchy, communist dictatorship and democracy - all within a span of 100 years. Indeed, Russia is one of the most fascinating civilizations in all of human history. Putin Vladimir Vladimirovich Putin has been the President of Russia since 7 May 2012. Putin previously served as President from 2000 to 2008, and as Prime Minister of Russia from 1999 to 2000 and again from 2008 to 2012. During his last term as Prime Minister, he was also the Chairman of United Russia, the ruling party. For 16 years Putin was an officer in the KGB, rising to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel before he retired to enter politics in his native Saint Petersburg in 1991. He moved to Moscow in 1996 and joined President Boris Yeltsin's administration where he rose quickly, becoming Acting President on 31 December 1999 when Yeltsin unexpectedly resigned. Putin won the subsequent 2000 presidential election, despite widespread accusations of vote-rigging, and was reelected in 2004. Because of constitutionally mandated term limits, Putin was ineligible to run for a third consecutive presidential term in 2008. Dmitry Medvedev won the 2008 presidential election and appointed Putin as Prime Minister, beginning a period of so-called "tandemocracy". In September 2011, following a change in the law extending the presidential term from four years to six, Putin announced that he would seek a third, non-consecutive term as President in the 2012 presidential election, an announcement which led to large-scale protests in many Russian cities. In March 2012 he won the election, which was criticized for procedural irregularities, and is serving a six-year term. Many of Putin's actions are regarded by the domestic opposition and foreign observers as undemocratic. The 2011 Democracy Index stated that Russia was in "a long process of regression that culminated in a move from a hybrid to an authoritarian regime" in view of Putin's candidacy and flawed parliamentary elections. In 2014, Russia was temporarily suspended from the G8 group as a result of its annexation of Crimea. Dawn of Man "Welcome, Emper-I mean President Putin. You lead the mighty and insurmountable Russian Federation. Rising to politics under the administration of Boris Yeltsin, you quickly assumed command of the largest country in the world. You introduced to Russia a time of prosperity and security, after nearly a century of poverty and threat. Although derided by your international peers and opposed by the democratic ideals of the West, your stern grip and steadfast governance promise to the Russian people a place amongst the superpowers of the world for years to come. Esteemed and manly President, before you lies the great challenge that is taming the Russian nation. Can you direct Russia's future in deference of its once noble past? Can you perservere in the face of conspiracy and adversity? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Vladimir Putin, ruler of All the Russias. Simply do not get in my way and we shall get along just fine." Introduction: "Greetings, leader. I am Vladimir Putin and this is Russia. Do not interfere in my business and I shall not interefere in yours." Defeat: "You coward. If you had fought me like a man, instead of hiding behind your armies, you would be giving me your defeat speech." Defeat: "Count the days, for I shall rise again." Unique Attributes Strategy If Putin isn't already horrifying then his UA will make you quvier in fear. Let's roll down the list shall we? Acquired tiles claim an adjacent tile. Bordering city-states give 2 Influence and do not enter resistance if captured. The Spetsnaz gets 20% Combat Strength against cities and in Friendly Lands. When you capture someone's city, their other cities enter resistance. Both of these UC help expand the empire quickly. The State Assembly gives off one local happiness and one more for a complete ring of tiles around the city and the usual spy counter. This helps with the happiness issue you'll be seeing from your conquests. This civ is all centered around Domination which seems about right for Putin. What does it matter that you conquer city-states every once in a while? Your enemies won't question your warmongering when you've stomped them out of existance. Go for Honor and the Statue of Zeus, those fools won't know what hit them. You'll be able to do whatever you want! Conquer all of your lesser enemies to honor Russia's Imperial Legacy. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Culture. * -1 Culture from Broadcast Towers. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +1 Science, +1 Production, and +1 Faith from each Broadcast Tower. * Gain a free Great Work of Music. * Gain the State (Media) Reform for free. Rise to Power: Sovereignty}} Faith. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = All Cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns. * Grants a cause with which to push a Claim on neighbouring City-States.Rise to Power: Claims}} Capital will go into 3 turns of Resistance * The Palace yields +5 Gold. |option2name=Throw them in jail then! |option2details=50% chance that the Capital will go into 1 turns of Resistance * Gain 20% of Golden Age Points |option3name=These Oligarchs could make for strong allies. |option3details=Gain 1 Magistrate}} Golden Age points * 50% chance that your mightiness will be vindicated and all cities begin celebrating 'We Love the Putin Day' for five turns}} Citizens because they kill themselves * Unhappiness now contributes to Golden Age Progress whereas Happiness now detracts from it * The empire's borders change to black (re-load for full emoness) |option2name=The only solution is to purge the city. |option2details=(1_CityName) loses 2 Citizens because they kill themselves * (1_CityName) begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 turns}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now assaulting our emos and competing in bear-wresting competitions. We're sort of half-and-half on the matter." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). * Viregel: Art (Map). * Wolfdog: ''Graphics.Civ5: Special Forces * ''mechaerik: Graphics. * James Hannigan: Music.Republic the Revolution Soundtrack-March of the Old Guard * Joris de Man: ''Musi''c.Killzone 2: Helghan Forever (Main Theme) References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Russia Category:Civilizations with Male leaders